


nye

by larry_hystereks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Foreplay, M/M, New Year's Eve, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: dan and phil ring in the new year with a 'bang'.





	nye

There wasn’t really a question of how they were spending their new year’s eve.

After all the traveling during the holidays, and knowing that the next year was going to bring enough travel to probably drive them a bit mad, sitting on their couch, alone, as the 2017 year ended, seemed most appropriate.

It starts with Dan that morning, plugged into his gaming computer, calling out to Phil when he hears him finally walking around their flat.

“Your brother called and asked us if we wanted to come over,” Dan had yelled, accompanied by the sounds of his keyboard.

“I said no,” he finished.

Phil sighs out gratefully, the rush anxiety of having to get ready to leave their house vanishing just as quickly as it came.

“Good,” Phil calls back, smiling when he hears Dan snort.

He walks up the stairs slightly, just enough to see Dan sitting at his computer dressed in a pair of sweats and one of Phil’s hoodies.

“I’m gonna head to the store for breakfast, you want anything?”

“I already ate,” Dan replies, eyes not leaving the screen. “But snacks for later?”

“For us?” Phil asks, hopeful.

“For us,” Dan returns.

Dan looks away from his computer, giving Phil a quick sleepy smile, before returning his gaze.

“For us,” Phil echoes quietly to himself.

He likes the way that sounds.

 

\----- 

 

Phil ends his game of mario kart managing to come in third, glancing down at the clock on his phone when it lights up with a notification.

Once he catches the time, he switches off the console and turns it to the regular television, the sounds of the new years eve program filling their upstairs lounge.

“Dan,” Phil all but whines, craning his head to look at his boyfriend.

Dan hums in acknowledgement and Phil rolls his eyes with a smile.

“Come join me, I wanna cuddle our way into 2018.”

Dan lets out a surprised laugh and turns to look at Phil in amusement. He mumbles something into the mic of his headphones and soon enough he’s shutting down and making his way over to the couch.

He plops down right next to Phil, hips pressed against each other, head falling straight on to Phil’s shoulder.

Phil pushes his arm from underneath his boyfriend to grab at his hip, pulling him closer as he nuzzles his nose into Dan’s hair.

“Missed you,” Phil said.

“I was right next to you all day, you loser,” Dan replies as he shifts himself further into Phil’s embrace.

“Mm, too far,” Phil returns, kissing Dan’s ear and then his neck. He giggles as Dan instantly groans in feigned annoyance, scrunching up to try and hide his neck.

Phil just laughs and kisses Dan’s hair again, resting his cheek on top of Dan’s head as the two of them watch a band they’ve never heard of perform on the telly for the new year’s celebration.

The two boys sit on the couch, watching the performances and news coverage of the people celebrating around London. Phil watches as they cover people, drunk off their minds in pubs, or crowded in the cold night streets trying to catch a glimpse of the fireworks celebration.

He tightens his arm around Dan, feeling the warmth of his boyfriend’s skin under his palm, knowing this is exactly where he wants to ring in the new year.

Dan shifts and looks up at Phil, hair a mess from where Phil’s been resting on it.

“I was gonna grab a drink, you want?”

Phil grabs at each side of Dan’s body by his hips, tugging his own body forward so as he moves up, Dan's pushed further into the couch, effectively pinning his boyfriend into it.

He plants a quick kiss to Dan’s lips.

“No,” Phil says.

Dan lets out a startled laugh.

“No?”

Phil shakes his head with a smile, kissing Dan again soundly on the mouth. Dan makes a pleased noise into the kiss, lips warm and pliant against Phil’s.

Dan pulls away.

“You’re supposed to wait until midnight, dork, you still have-” he says as he turns his head to face the tv.

Phil only dips down to kiss his cheek, then to the spot under Dan’s ear he loves so much.

Dan lets out a mix between a sigh and laugh.

“You still have fifteen more minutes.”

“I reckon that’s more than enough time to-”

“To what?” Dan cuts off with a laugh. “Fuck me into the new year?”

Phil smiles happily and plants a kiss on his mouth.

“Only if you want to,” Phil says, large smirk on his face, warm hands pressed solid underneath Dan’s shirt. His eyes are shining with a mix of mischief and adoration. 

Dan lets out a loud laugh and shakes his head, pulling down at the collar of Phil’s shirt to press their lips together again.

“Thought you wanted a cuddle,” Dan mumbles against his lips.

“Change of plans?” Phil replies, locking their lips back together in a deeper kiss.

Phil slides his body over Dan’s so his thigh rests in between Dan’s spread legs. They kiss, Phil’s tongue dipping into Dan’s mouth gently but surely, working his hands up further under his shirt, fingers lightly grazing Dan’s nipples.

Dan smiles into their kiss as he runs his fingers into Phil’s dark hair to pull him down closer, Phil’s thigh jutting forward to press against Dan’s quickly hardening cock.

He lets Phil push Dan’s shirt up and over his head, any cool air he felt from being exposed quickly vanishing by the warmth of Phil’s mouth on his chest.

Dan sighs out in pleasure, enjoying the gentle presses of Phil’s lips on his chest.

He runs his hand through Phil’s hair and Phil looks up at him, smiling brightly before pressing another kiss to the center of Dan’s chest.

Dan revels in the warm feeling, turning his head to look at the countdown on the tv.

“Seven minutes,” Dan breathes out, hand still in Phil’s hair.

Phil looks up at him again, grabbing at the waist band on Dan’s sweats.

“Oh yeah?” Phil asks, tone airy and light, a teasing eyebrow raised.

Dan laughs again, caressing Phil’s face gently before his boyfriend pulls down his sweatpants and pants in one motion, leaving his half hard cock out in the open.

Sometimes Dan forgets how flirty Phil is, despite sharing a life together for years. Even after all this time he still manages to make Dan feel like he’s still nineteen and his just barely boyfriend is dragging him into the bathroom at a party minutes into the new year because he just can’t seem to keep his hands off him.

Phil takes Dan’s sweats off his legs completely, tossing them to the ground and pressing a kiss to Dan’s calf with a half smile.

“You could at least take your shirt off,” Dan comments, spreading his legs a bit wider. He hangs one leg off the couch completely, foot pressing against the carpet.

He starts stroking himself, playing into the game Phil’s started.

He watches Phil’s eyes darken, the older man pulling his shirt over his head and letting it join the pile of Dan’s clothes on the floor.

He lets Dan continue to stroke himself, dropping kisses to his knee, lips working their way up his thigh.

Phil’s mouth comes dangerously close to his cock but he only kisses one of the knuckles of Dan’s hand that’s wrapped around his length, smirking teasingly up at him once he’s done so.

He moves his body back into the position he was before, this time pressing his still clothed thigh against the bottom of Dan’s balls.

Dan gasps slightly at the unexpected touch, Phil covering the sound with his own mouth.

“Pretty boy,” Phil mumbles against his lips.

Dan stops touching himself, instead grabbing at Phil’s back wanting to both feel the smooth skin there and pull him closer against him.

“Yeah?” Dan asks when they break apart softly.

Phil smiles gently hand coming up to caress Dan’s cheek. He looks into Dan’s eyes, the reflections from the television screen lighting them up and making Dan’s whole body grow warm.

“Yeah,” Phil says just as quietly as Dan asked.

The grip on Dan’s face tightens, using it to pull him up slightly for their lips to meet again. Dan moans into his mouth, always does when Phil takes complete control of a kiss. Always does when Phil does that thing with his tongue that he’s been doing since they first made out on Phil’s bed the night they met.

Phil pulls back when he hears the sounds from their television grow louder. Dan doesn’t seem to notice, craning his head up to kiss Phil’s neck, one hand moving to tweak Phil’s nipple.

Phil lets out a pleased laugh.

“Danny,” Phil laughs, eyeing the countdown on the screen.

Dan only licks a stripe from his neck to his ear, grinding his cock into Phil’s thigh.   

“ _Baby_ ,” Phil laughs, the pet name slipping as it does whenever they get like this.

Dan stops to look at him, eyes bright and completely for him.

“Yes, dear?” he asks with a grin.

Phil gives him a quick kiss because sometimes he feels like he just can’t help it.

“It’s almost the new year,” Phil supplies with a nod of his head in the telly’s direction.

Dan glances over to see the timer in the screen entering the seconds.

“And you still aren’t naked,” Dan says cheekily, “or fucking me.”

“Dan,” Phil says laughing. Dan presses a kiss to his chin.

“I just feel like I’ve been misled,” Dan says, hands traveling down to grab Phil’s ass underneath his sweats.

“And while that truly is a metaphor for 2017, I feel like we should leave there.”

He pulls down on Phil’s ass, groaning softly at the feeling of Phil’s hard cock against his leg.

The countdown starts calling out on the screen, starting at ten, then nine, then at eight Phil presses his lips firmly to Dan’s.

Dan continues to grab at Phil’s ass, and gives it a firm squeeze, mumbling something against Phil’s mouth about how this was a great way to enter 2018.

Phil laughs so hard he has to pull away from Dan, Dan’s mouth moving to Phil’s neck and alternating between his own laughter and wet kisses.

When the countdown gets to zero, the fireworks going off on the screen and reflecting on the boy below him, Phil grabs at the sides of Dan’s face to get him to meet his eyes.

“Happy new year, Daniel,” Phil says with a soft smile.

Dan smiles back up at Phil, closing the gap between them with another shared kiss.

“Happy new year, love,” Dan says back lowly.

Dan kisses him again, pushing down at Phil’s sweats leaving his ass completely bare. Dan uses his thighs to push the material of Phil’s sweats down further, moaning loudly into Phil’s mouth when he feels Phil’s cock, finally bare, press against his hip.

Phil pushes the rest of his pants down, the two boys laughing into each other’s mouths at the new sense of urgency that’s bubbled up between them.

Once he’s finally rid of all his clothes, he wraps a hand around Dan’s dick, his boyfriend whining into his mouth, as he strokes him a few times.

“Phil,” Dan breathes, trying to focus past the firm rough grip of Phil’s hand. “Fuck me, I wanna, _Phil,_ come on.”

He kisses Phil again, a bit wetter, a bit needier.

Phil gives into Dan’s sounds, just as he usually does, removing his hand from Dan’s length and leaning over to the little storage cabinet underneath their coffee table.

He manages to get the door open, grabbing the bottle of lube Dan had left there for when he knew they’d be too lazy to move to the bedroom.

He uncaps the bottle as Dan grabs one of the pillows from the couch, sliding it under his ass to give himself a bit of leverage.

Phil gets his fingers slicked and presses one just against Dan’s entrance, looking up at Dan, who nods quickly.

“Please,” he says.

Phil slides the first one in, Dan groaning at the slight resistance that always comes when they haven’t done this in awhile. Since the two boys have been home they’ve only had enough lazy day energy for a few shared hand jobs, but they both know Dan always enjoys the stretch like this.

Phil pushes the second one in, sooner than he normally would just to see the mix of pleasure and pain grace Dan’s face. He pumps them a few times, dropping a kiss to the cute pudge of Dan’s stomach that he absolutely adores.

“Good, love?” Phil asks.

Dan hums a confirmation, eyes closed with his back slightly arched, enjoying the fullness of Phil’s long fingers inside of him.

“Want me to suck you?” Phil asks, moving his mouth over Dan’s hard cock. He breathes against it, just letting his tongue press against his shaft.

Despite his hips canting upwards, Dan shakes his head.

“No, want you in me,” Dan breathes, it stuttering when Phil slides in a third finger. He pushes back against Phil’s fingers, having to fight the urge to roll his eyes backwards into his head between the feeling of the burn of the stretch and the tips of his boyfriends fingers just barely brushing the spot he knows he’s waiting to use his cock to hit.

Phil kisses his stomach again, curling his fingers in a way that makes Dan let out a surprised whine.

When he uncurls them and pulls them out, Dan huffs a laugh.

“Fucker,” Dan smiles, cheeks stained bright red.

Phil smiles back at him, leaning down to kiss the tip of Dan’s cock, tongue just jutting out, before pulling away.

Dan groans, more in fond annoyance than arousal.

“Can we also leave you being a tease in 2017?”

Phil chuckles, using the lube again to slick up his own cock.

“Is that was you really want?” he asks, kneeling on the couch and lining himself up to Dan’s entrance. He sticks the tip in, using everything he has to not fully push, his own arousal growing as Dan’s cock leaks onto his stomach.

“Oh fuck off,” Dan whines with a laugh. He presses his own hips backwards, getting Phil to push deeper inside of him even though he’s not fully where he wants.

“Phil please,” he says, face flushed red, using the heel of his foot to press at the back of Phil’s thigh, urging him forward.

Phil pushes in, finally giving in to both what he and Dan wanted. Phil knows even though Dan constantly calls him a tease, he loves it, loves the slow non-rushed foreplay that seeps into their sex life.

Dan wraps his ankles around Phil’s back as Phil bottoms out, the angle created by the pillow allowing him to press in just a bit further than usual. Dan’s arms mimic his legs, intertwining behind Phil’s neck to pull him down into an open-mouthed kiss.

Phil pulls out slowly, giving in to the pleasure Dan craves from the first initial draw as he’s still adjusting to the stretch before pushing back in a bit harder.

Dan moans, it loudly echoing off the walls of their lounge, fingers tangled in the hair at Phil’s neck.

Phil starts fucking him, properly, unable to keep up the teasing game they’ve been playing for much longer.

Dan’s mouth falls open as he lets out tiny groans and Phil nips lightly at his bottom lip, Dan tugging their bodies so close together that Dan’s cock presses against Phil’s stomach.

Phil feels his thrusts become harder, more erratic as he draws closer to the orgasm that’s been building for the majority of the night.

His mouth falls to Dan’s neck, sucking on the skin there, in his hormonal state hoping he leaves a mark.

“Close, god,” Dan moans.

Phil is too, but instead of vocalizing he grabs Dan’s face between his hands roughly kissing him to match the force of his hips. Their mouths fall apart, foreheads pressing together.

Dan pulls at Phil’s hair, eyes screwing shut as his body tenses. Phil feels him come between them, Dan whispering dirty words of encouragement in his post-orgasm haze against Phil’s mouth.

Phil’s close behind, hips stuttering as he gets his release, his hands gripped tightly on Dan’s waist.

Dan’s panting below him, hand running through Phil’s hair as Phil presses his cheek against the warm chest of his boyfriend.

They lay there in silence, bar the sounds of the fireworks still going off in the distance and the mixing sounds of their labored breathing.

Phil’s whole body feels warm, Dan’s legs still wrapped around his, their bodies still pressed together.

“You think we can make that a new year’s tradition?” Dan asks, breaking the silence between them.

Phil snorts, looking up from his position on Dan’s chest, fighting the urge to nuzzle into Dan’s hand that’s still gently carding through Phil’s hair.

“I think our friends would get mad if we ditched them every year,” Phil says in amusement.

Dan shrugs, looking blissed and content.

“Fuck ‘em.”

Phil laughs and bites playfully at Dan’s nipple, ignoring Dan’s “hey!” and grabbing his phone from their coffee table.

He rests on Dan’s chest, responding to a few happy new years messages, mostly to his family, before opening twitter.

“What’re you doing?” Dan asks.

“Happy new year tweet,” he replies. “Should I use a dog gif?”

“It is the year of the dog,” Dan says.

Phil meets his eyes, sharing a knowing look with him.

“Oh, is it now?”

Phil finds a gif and sends out the tweet, responding to a few more texts from family and friends.  

Dan takes his hand from Phil’s hair, much to Phil’s disappointment, to grab his own phone from his sweats that were discarded onto the floor.

“Mum says happy new year,” Dan says, typing with one hand and using his other to run his fingers along Phil’s back.

Phil hums.

“Same,” he replies. “You gonna send out a tweet to let them know you survived 2017?”

Dan sees how late it already is and sighs.

“God they’re gonna think we were fucking.”

Phil chuckles and Dan sighs again, laughing as well.

“At least they’ll know you still got it,” Dan says. “s’pretty late, lasted a while, you know?”

Phil laughs and smacks Dan’s chest.

“That’s disgusting,” he laughs, “I don’t even- just send your tweet and let’s go shower.”

He chuckles, sending out his own before tossing his phone back to the ground.

He plucks Phil’s phone from his hand and lets it join Dan’s on the ground.

“Come’ere,” Dan says, hand on Phil’s cheek. Phil moves up, so they’re eye-to-eye, smiling softly when Dan brushes some of Phil’s fringe out of his eyes.

“I’m excited to spend 2018 with you,” Dan says quietly. And he is, knowing they have a lot going on this coming year, between their personal plans together and their career taking them on another tour around the world.

Phil kisses him, the two boys smiling against each other’s mouths.

“Me too, Dan.”

They share another kiss, knowing they’ll have each other for whatever the year decides to bring them.

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> here i am, back on my Bullshit. 
> 
> thank u cait for conversing with me last night about this concept.
> 
> find me on twitter @hystereks


End file.
